Stalker
by StrawBerryBerry
Summary: "I watch from afar. Day after day I watch him. You are crazy. Shut up. The voice inside my head echoes. You know it's true. Normal people wouldn't do something like this." Ai isn't a normal girl. She has schizophrenia. An illness. She hears voices that aren't real. But then she hears a voice that tells her that she is part of a game. A Target. Male!Yuno/OC Rated T for now.


_**Berry:**_ **Here's the new story. This time it's Mirai Nikki/Future Diary one.** _ **Important!**_ **Yuno is now male and his name is Yuu. Ai Kurosawa is my OC and in love with Yuu Gasai. Hope you enjoy the story!**

 _ **(Ai's pov)**_

I watch from afar. Day after day I watch him. _You are crazy._ Shut up. The voice inside my head echoes. _You know it's true. Normal people wouldn't do something like this_. Shut up! _He will never love you back._ He doesn't have to. I'm fine like this. I look at my phone.

 **[4/21 7:30]**

 **I saw Yuu today. He was walking to the school. I'm lucky to see him!**

 **I followed him to the school. The voices are getting louder. Needed to go to the bathroom.**

 **[4/21 7:40]**

 **At the school Yuu sits on his desk. He didn't notice me when I come into the class.**

I roll down to the newest post.

 **[4/21 15:30]**

 **The class ended. I watch from afar as he goes to the library. Sensei asked him to carry the printouts. He's also helping the library volunteers. He's so nice.**

 **[4/21 15:33]**

 **I followed him to the library. He looks so cute. I want to know him better.**

I watch him as he hands the printouts. Then he starts to put the books on their own places. _You're pathetic. You should just kill yourself._ The voices whispers inside my head yet again. Why now? Why won't they shut up? I collapse on the floor holding my head. Tears starts to fall down my cheeks. Someone comes beside me and I look up to see Yuu. My cheeks heat up. It's him.

"Are you okay?" He says worried and gives his hand to lift me up. I took his hand.

"S-Sorry." I say ashamed of myself. He doesn't have any idea how messed up I am.

"No problem." He smiles to me and waves me goodbye. I have to say something!

"U-Um, Gasai-san. Thank you very much." I say my purple eyes shining. He looks at me and smiles a kind smile.

"You're welcome, Ai-chan. Take care." He knows my name.

 **[4/21 15:42]**

 **Yuu helped me when I fell on the ground. He even remembered my name! I'm so happy!**

I type on my phone on the way home. Today was a great day.

"I'm home, mom." I say when I get home. Mom never answers but I still always greet her. I look at the bottles in the kitchen table. Mom has been drinking again. Like that's something new... I go to my room and lock the door. It would be just us two so it's safer to lock the door. Mom has schizophrenia and looks like I have it too. It get's worse when you drink. Or that's what I've learned from mom. I do my homework and I try to ignore the noises downstairs. I stare at the wall in front of me. Todays events run trough my mind. Yuu was kind that one time too and helped me when I was on my worst. I smile as I remember that day. Nothing matters as long as I can watch Yuu. I'm not hoping anything from him. My wishes wouldn't reach him anyway. And he's in love with Yuki-kun. I know that much. I get up and go to my bed. I lay down and took my phone to look at the picture I took months ago. Yuu is looking to his right and smiles. I smile and kiss the photo. Everything's going to be fine as long as Yuu lives and is happy. I look at the clock on my wall. 19:45. I should eat something. The noises stopped a long time ago. This is my change. I get up and went to the door. I open the door quietly and go downstairs. Mom is sleeping on the sofa. I look at the fridge and see it's empty. I took my wallet and went outside. I walk to the nearest shop and went inside to look what I want to eat. After fifteen minute, I had all I needed for this week. I walk out of the shop the shopping bag on my shoulder. The voices inside my head echoes repeatedly. I ignore them and keep going. At the home I start to make dinner and after finishing, I bring the food inside my room. I eat in silence listening if I hear any noises downstairs. When I can't hear any I go downstairs quietly and bring the dishes to the sink. Mom is still sleeping on the sofa. After finishing the dishes, I go up to my room, lock the door and lay on my bed my phone on my hand. I look trough my diary.

 **[4/16 12:47]**

 **Our eyes met for an instant. He smiled to me and turned his face towards his lunch. Today he had bread.**

 **[4/12 11:03]**

 **Yuu is chatting with his friends. Yuu laughed. I love to hear his laugh. I'm happy when Yuu is happy.**

 _Would you want to change your future?_ A new voice says inside my head. I sit up. A weird feeling over-helms me. _A little fun for the game._ The same voice chuckles. A new message wakes me up from my trance-like state. I look at my phone and see that it's my diary. But I didn't wrote it.

 **[4/21 21:04]**

 **Yuu is eating his dinner. This time curry. He's all alone.**

 **[4/21 21:08]**

 **Yuu finished eating. He ate all of it.**

 **[4/21 21:14]**

 **Yuu is sitting on his bed and reading his phone. He's smiling. I wish I could see him already.**

And this is going on and on. What is this? Some kind of prank? I look around but can't see anyone. I become to panic. I shut the phone and go to my bed. That just didn't happen. My mind is just playing tricks on me. Yes that's it. Next morning I wake up at 6:37. I don't remember when I fell asleep. I'm still exhausted. I yawn and get up. I took my phone and look at my diary. I look at it mouth open. I didn't imagine yesterdays events.

 **[4/22 6:37]**

 **I wake up super early today. I hope I can see Yuu soon.**

 **[4/22 6:40]**

 **Mom is angry. I hope she won't hit me.**

 **[4/22 6:50]**

 **Yuu is still sleeping. Mom hit me.**

 **[4/22 7:26]**

 **Yuu is walking to the school. I follow behind him.**

 **[4/22 7:30]**

 **He notices me and starts to talk to me. I'm so happy!**

I stop there. What am I suppose to think about this? I walk downstairs and see that mom is really pissed. She must have hungover. She didn't notice me as I walked to the kitchen. Yet. I eat breakfast in fear of getting my mom's attention. I look at the clock. 6:49. When the clock turns into 6:50 mom bursts in the kitchen looking furious. I gulp as she comes closer to me shouting to me or the things she's seeing.

"You took everything away from me! Because of you he left!" And then she hits me. Hard.

"Mom, I'm sorry..." I say quietly. She's sick and I know it but it still hurts to hear those words. I know it already. I run to the door my bag on my shoulder. When I'm finally outside I go to hide behind the house. I breath out in relief. I still need to get my phone from inside and change my clothes so I went to the tree beside my window. I climb up to my room and took my phone and books quickly on my bag. I go to lock the door and change my clothes. I look at the mirror. On my cheek is a red mark. It still hurts a lot. I hope it won't leave a bruise. I put some foundation on my cheek. It's still red but now it's not that noticeable. I put the foundation on my bag if I need to use it later. I climb down the tree and start to head towards school. Soon I see Yuu ahead of me. I look at the clock. It's 7:26. I frown at the phone and follow him. Is it really telling my future? But this can also be only a coincidence. I read trough my diary in silence when suddenly I hear a voice calling me.

"Ai. Good morning." Yuu says in front of me. I blush and look at him for a while. He looks gorgeous. Sun is shining from behind him and makes his pink hair shine.

"G-Good morning." I say still blushing.

"Are you okay now? Yesterday you..."

"O-Oh that. I'm fine." I say looking down. Is this really happening? He looks at me for a second before speaking again.

"Your cheek is a little red. What happened?"

"U-Uh, this? I um..." What should I say? He looks silently at me as I still try to figure out something to say. What leaves a mark like this?

"I-I slept my hand pressing on my cheek last night. Yeah!" Yuu looks at me for a second as I hold my breath.

"Well, if you say so..." He finally says. I should change the topic.

"It's a nice weather." Stupid! Who talks about weather nowadays?!

"Yes it is." He smiles eyes closed at me. "Do you want to hang out after school?" Is this a dream?

"S-Sure! Gladly!" I say exited. Maybe too exited.

"Then it's settled. Let's meet after school." He says smiling so brightly that I feel like fainting. At the school we talk in breaks. We get to know each-other in the next week and get close quickly talking about everything together. Or... Almost everything.

"Do you have a crush on Amano-kun?" I ask him.

"H-How did you know?" He says blushing. I smile to him and ruffle his hair.

"I have seen how you look at her." I say ignoring the pain in my chest. I'm happy as long as he's happy. He can't fall in love with me as long as I'm like this.

"W-Well, I think I'm in l-love with her." He says shyly. Oh how I wish he would look at me with those eyes too. But he's in love with her. I smile to him. He smiles shyly.

"You should go for it. Confess to her. I'm sure she's more than happy to be your girlfriend."

"Thank you, Ai. I confess to her today." He smiles that brilliant smiles of his. I smile to him in response. I just need to think about the happy feelings. I already knew that he's into Amano-kun. When he leaves I look at my phone entries of last week events.

 **[4/23 15:37]**

 **We're out eating ice cream. I'm so happy! I hope we can be friends!**

 **[4/25 16:00]**

 **We walked home together. I love him.**

A tear drops on the screen. It should be enough to love him from afar. It should yet... Why I feel so sad?

 _ **(Yuu's pov)**_

I look at my diary to find Yukki.

"This... This future..." He says his back facing me.

"It's your future of course." I say smiling.

"Amano-kun"

"Gasai Yuno." He says mouth open. He's so cute.

"That's your future."

"Wh-What is?"

"I knew it." He retreats in every step I took towards him. He runs away.

"Don't run!" I say when I finally reach him on the street. He runs away again. I look after him in irritation. He just had to make this difficult. I saw him go to the elevator and before the doors closed I stop them and walk in the elevator with Yukki.

"Do you get it Yukki?" I say showing him my phone.

"It can't be..." When he's about to take the dart I kiss her. She struggles a little but I won't let her go. But suddenly she tries to push me away. What? My phone makes a noice of future changing. This wasn't suppose to happen...

"What are you doing?! Get away from me!" What? Yukki is suppose to love me, right? I watch as she pushes me away from her. She starts to cry. I made her cry.

"Yukki, you're suppose to love me, right?"

"You are crazy! I will never love you! Ever!" Then everything went black. I snapped her phone broke and watch her horrified face when she slowly fades away. Nothing matters anymore. I walk out of the elevator on fourth floor and start to walk towards the enter. I hide behind the pilar as the 3rd climbs to the 14 floor. He has a surprise waiting for him in there. I glance at the view in front of me and then at my phone. This is useless now. When I walk out of the building I see the girl, Ai, walking on the street. Her long black hair bounces in her every step. She looks up and sees me. Her face blushes when our eyes meet but she comes running towards me after seeing my face.

"What's wrong?" She asks looking worried.

"It's just... Yukki rejected me..." I say quietly looking at the ground. She looks sad.

"I'm so sorry." She says quietly hands in front of her mouth.

"It's okay." I say smiling a little. Poor try but I can't do any better.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you are a nice guy ,and you will definitely find the person you're looking for. It may not be Yukki, but someone else. Don't give up. I'm sure you will find your other half." She says smiling a kind smile. Ai showed me kindness. To me of all people. I smile to her and look down. She's a kind girl. When I look up again, I see that murderer hovering over Ai.

"Ai get down!" I yell and quickly go between Ai and the 3rd. I start to fight against the attacker and notice the phone on his hand. I push the phone from his grasp towards Ai.

"Ai! Take the phone and break it. Quickly!" I block the 3rds way and bring my fist down to his stomach with as much worse as I can put. I kick him in the knee and buy some time to Ai.

"I don't understand..." She says looking between me and the 3rd but breaks it anyways. I hold the enemy down as he starts to fade away slowly. Ai looks wide eyed at the place where the 3rd was just a second ago. I sigh in exhaustion and put my hand on Ai's shoulder. She looks calm. She isn't shaking.

"You okay?"

"He tried to kill us."

"We should go home now. Where do you live?"

We start to chat and walk towards our homes. When we part our ways we wave to each-other. At the night I stare at my phone and watch as the diary starts to fill itself up with information about Ai. I smirk and chuckle by myself. I have a new target. And this time I'm making sure that she'll be mine.

 _ **Berry**_ **: Soon I can buy my new computer and write more fanfiction. Thank you all for your patience, I'll continue writing in winterbreak(?). But anyways, leave a review, follow the story etc. Hope you liked the new story! See you soon.**


End file.
